


Ты один меня согрел

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Глаза выжидающе уставились на Кроули. Некоторые зарябили тоже и спустя полминуты странных змеиных голубых глаз стало больше.Кроули очень глубоко вдохнул, зубами снял с бутылки крышку, сделал большой глоток. И достал телефон.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> превращаю все в серию, ахахаха *нервный смех*  
у Азирафеля много глаз а Кроули пытается с этим жить 
> 
> 1 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004289  
2 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223517

Кроули не спалось.

Поза змеи на стене дала сбой, кровать не манила, наворачивать беспокойные круги вокруг статуй осточертело. Возможно, ему могла помочь бутылка бананового крафтового пива.

Почесывая спину под майкой, Кроули открыл холодильник и вытащил холодную бутылку. Когда он закрыл дверцу, то понял, что его заметили.  
Созвездие круглых любопытных _глаз_ высыпало рядом с холодильником. Глаза пялились, не моргая, только водили точками зрачков за практическими не заметными раскачиваниями Кроули на месте.

_Потрясающе,_ — довольно равнодушно подумал Кроули, — _так, значит, мне не показалось. _

Кроули пялился на глаза, глаза пялились на него. Внезапно они вздрогнули все разом — и Кроули вместе с ними от неожиданности — и зарябили.

Один из общей кучи моргнул — все скосили на него зрачки, а когда открылся — бледно-голубую радужку пересекал острый вытянутый змеиный зрачок.

Глаза опять перевели зрачки и выжидающе уставились на Кроули. Некоторые зарябили тоже и спустя полминуты странных змеиных голубых глаз стало больше.

Кроули очень глубоко вдохнул, зубами снял с бутылки крышку, сделал большой глоток. И достал телефон.

— Ангел. Ты _кое-что_ у меня оставил. Приезжай, и забери _это_, умоляю.

Азирафель приехал быстро. Не иначе придал такси магического ускоряющего пинка.

Его присутствие Кроули ощутил еще когда ангел вышел из такси, но с места не сдвинулся. Он так и продолжал стоять у холодильника, попивая пиво, и играть с дьявольскими (ангельскими) глазами в переглядки и пока еще никто не моргнул.

Глаза продолжали глумиться, теперь Кроули в этом не сомневался. Прямо сейчас они сложились в очень узнаваемый павлиний хвост и то распускали, то собирали этот «хвост» очевидно лишь для того, чтобы побесить Кроули.

Стоило признать, им это удалось.

Азирафель — на пути к цели какие-то ключи и замки его не волновали — стремительно прошагал через его квартиру к кухне, темной и тихой. Легкий щелчок вздернутой рукой зажег ангельские огни, и кухня преобразилась.

Кроули слепо заморгал и заворчал.

Глаза пришли в неописуемый восторг и заметались по стене как оглашенные. Азирафель не глядя шикнул на них и подошел к Кроули. Аккуратно взял за руку и развернул к себе, чтобы посмотреть на часы.

— Господи…

— Давай без Нее.

— …начало четвертого, Кроули, милый, тебе нужно поспать.

— Знаю, — Кроули со вздохом протер свободной рукой глаза, а той, что у ангела, перехватил чужие пальцы, — но я не могу.

Азирафель грустно и сочувственно посмотрел на него и потянул за руку ближе. Кроули охотно поддался, приник к ангелу и, наконец, расслабился. Расцепив их пальцы, Азирафель крепко обнял Кроули и выпустил крылья, мягкой белизной сверкнувшие за его спиной.

— Пойдем, я уложу тебя?

— И останешься?

— До самого утра.

— А что с…

— Утром, дорогой, все утром.

Глаза, вернувшие себе изначальный вид, подкрались к ним с потолка и свесились вниз, как светящаяся живая паутина. Азирафель поднял руку и все тонкие нити тотчас прилипли к ней, оплетая коконом. Секунду спустя паутина пропала. Азирафель опустил руку между собой и Кроули, и в ладони у ангела закопошились мелкие, как жучки, живые искры.

— Да, я говорил именно про них, — сонно заметил Кроули, разомлевший от тепла ангела, — унеси их отсюда. Они меня достали.

Азирафель с добродушной улыбкой перевел взгляд с искр на Кроули.

— А мне кажется, вы довольно хорошо провели время.

— Тебе именно кажется, поверь.

Кроули первым двинулся в сторону спальни. Азирафель, оглядевшись по сторонам, быстро сдул искры с ладони опять на стену и пригрозил им пальцем. Погасил ангельские огни, выкинул пустую бутылку и только потом отправился за Кроули.

Спальня Азирафелю уже была знакома. В ночь перед несостоявшейся казнью он исходил ее вдоль и поперек. И даже посидел на кровати, где сейчас развалился Кроули и нетерпеливо похлопывал ладонью по месту рядом с собой.

Ангел спрятал крылья, неторопливо снял пиджак, расстегнул жилет и закатал рукава рубашки. Он присел на край кровати и посмотрел на Кроули. Тот протянул ему руку и затащил на середину кровати, где немедленно обнял, обвился вокруг Азирафеля и моментально уснул, положив голову ему на грудь.

Азирафель едва ощутимо зарылся рукой в рыжие волосы и мягко засветился, на уровне их сущностей, согревая демона собой.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Кроули проснулся, ангела рядом не оказалось.

Кроули недовольно зарылся в одеяло и напрягся, пытаясь ощутить местоположение Азирафеля на расстоянии.

Его Кроули не ощутил. Зато ощутил кое-кого другого. Он резко подорвался с кровати, откидывая одеяло, и щелкнул пальцами. Волосы пригладились, растянутая майка и шорты сменились более презентабельной, но все ещё не такой шикарной, как обычно, одеждой.

На пол с кровати Кроули ступил уже в очках и в боевой готовности. Ногти заострились, сменяясь чёрными когтями, которыми он чуть впивался в мякоть ладоней.

Незванный гость подошёл к двери его квартиры и замялся. На губах Кроули зазмеилась недобрая ухмылка. Пара печатей и ангельских росчерков на двери задержат кого угодно. Нетерпеливый, прерывистый стук в дверь и последующий вопль почти вогнали Кроули в экстаз.

— Открыто, — издевательским тоном бросил Кроули и прошагал на кухню.

Пара зеленых растений чуть дрогнули за его спиной, но он только коротко зашипел на них, не оборачиваясь. Сейчас не было времени.

Дверь в квартиру раскрылась от пинка и с грохотом воткнулась в стену. Некто, весьма недовольный, на все лады растягивающий скрежещущим голосом _«Где ты, ублюдок Кроули?»_, безошибочно, как по запаху, нашел кухню.

И увидел там Кроули. Демон стоял за барной стойкой и, нанизывая виноградины на когти и закусывая ими, медленно поглощал виски.

— Хастур, — в неприветливой улыбке обнажил клыки Кроули, — проходи, угощайся. Виски? — Он поднял со стойки полупустую бутылку без пробки и закачал в руке.

Черные глаза гостя задержались на бутылке в руках Кроули, и болезненная, перемешанная с животным ужасом гримаса исказила лицо Хастура. Но он быстро вернул себе лицо, поправил парик на голове и осклабился в тон Кроули. Щелчком сотворенный колченогий с кривой спинкой стул возник за его спиной. Хастур опустился на него, раскинув полы видавшего виды плаща, уже не сводя глаз с Кроули.

Тот поморщился, глядя на смагиченное убожество, не вписывающееся в его интерьер.

— Чем обязан?

— Слава Сатане, — как камень в колодец выронил Хастур, не сводя с Кроули черных глаз.

Кроули не ответил. Налил во второй стакан виски и двинул по столу сторону Хастура. Он его проигнорировал, наклонился вперед и положил локти на колени.

— Лорд Вельзевул желает тебя видеть.

— Интересно, с чего это?

Кроули приподнял за стеклами очков бровь и попробовал незаметно шикнуть на парочку любопытных глаз, возникших из тени совсем рядом с Хастуром. Демон посмотрел на него недоуменно, а потом повернулся, следуя за взглядом Кроули. Черные глаза встретились с бледно-голубыми и замерли.

В ту же секунду количество белых дрожащих белков увеличилось, и теперь на Хастура смотрел целый легион отнюдь не дружелюбно выглядящих ангельских глаз.

Демон отпрянул от неожиданности. Потом прищурился и наклонился ближе, осторожно протягивая к скопищу руку в перчатке.

— Я бы не советовал.

— Это почему? — Хастур остановился, с подозрением переводя взгляд от глаз на Кроули.

Кроули насадил на ноготь одну виноградину и щелчком выпустил ее в сторону глаз. От скопища моментально выстрелили тонкие, как иголки, пики и нанизали виноградину на себя. Секундой позже она рассыпалась в прах.

— Совсем без юмора ребята, прямо как ты, — криво улыбнулся Кроули, закидывая в рот другую виноградину, провожая медленно втягивающиеся в скопище пики взглядом.

Что ж, если ангел не на полпути, то уже выезжает, в этом Кроули почему-то не сомневался.

Хастур снялся со стула, не выпуская глаза из виду.

— Я понял, — прорычал он, — этот чокнутый ангел охраняет тебя, Кроули. Ты как дамочка в беде, да?

Кроули закатил глаза, опрокинул в себя остатки виски и с шумом опустил стакан на стол.

— Выметайся. Скоро тебе тут будут совсем не рады. А я, так уж и быть, загляну к вам на огонек. Скоро.

Хастур начал было менять форму, Кроули уже почти видел всех этих личинок — ни грамма воображения — да вот только на его гостя свалилась с потолка светящаяся паутина, очень быстрая и агрессивная. Ее кокон за доли секунд оплел дергающегося демона, а Кроули обдало светом. Теплым — для него самого, и обжигающим — для Хастура. Он разразился проклятиями, по комнате затанцевали черные, мертвые тени, но они истаяли без следа от одного тихого, но твердого слова:

— Хватит, — Азирафель, стоящий в дверях кухни выглядел, мягко говоря, выведенным из себя.

Его нимб искрился, короткие лучи и кольца, образующие горящую корону вокруг головы, дергались, будто хотели в кого-то вгрызться. Вообще, чтобы увидеть нимб ангела, нужно сильно постараться, так что Хастур определенно приложил усилия.

Ангел поднял перед собой руку. Паутина медленно, словно нехотя стекла с тела демона и по полу доползла до Азирафеля, чтобы тут же впитаться в его ботинки без следа.

Хастур молча, сохраняя остатки достоинства, отряхнулся и прошел на выход. Ангел учтиво, но с абсолютно каменным лицом посторонился, пропуская демона. Никто не издал и звука. Дверь в квартиру громко захлопнулась, повинуясь щелчку ангела лязгнули замки.

Кроули мгновенно обмяк и почти улегся на стол со слабым, изнеможенным стоном. Колени задрожали, слабость накрыла волной. Азирафель тут же бросился к нему с обеспокоенным лицом. Мягкая, теплая ладонь опустилась на основание крыльев, затопила ощущением облегчения и безопасности. Долго ладонь там не задержалась, двинулась по спине вверх, размяла шею и зарылась в волосы на затылке, массируя голову. Кроули издал заинтересованный, благодарный звук, все еще не отрываясь от столешницы.

Вторая рука легла на плечо и потянула Кроули к ангелу.

— Кроули, дорогой… — ему пришлось оторваться от устойчивой поверхности и попасть в заботливые, крепкие объятия Азирафеля.

Приятный запах и тепло окружили его, и он окончательно расслабился, тоже заключая ангела в кольцо своих рук. Удивительно, как быстро привыкаешь к хорошему. И как быстро это кончается.

— Две недели, ангел. Их хватило только на две недели.

— Их так просто не запугать. Видимо, они справились с первым шоком. Со мной тоже связывались.

Кроули быстро вскинул голову от необычайно удобного плеча ангела, и когда только уткнулся в него, и уставился на хмурое лицо Азирафеля.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — ангел шумно вздохнул и мановением руки притянул к себе виски, перехватил бутылку и щедро отпил с горла, предложил Кроули, — мне пришлось отлучиться утром из-за того, что перстень нагрелся. Канал в магазине заработал, со мной изволил поговорить Метатрон. Страшный зануда.

Кроули допил виски, поморщился, развоплотил в раздражении бутылку. Ангел перехватил его руку, сжал в ладони черные когти, те медленно вернулись к обычному состоянию.

— Тебя тоже хотят видеть там? — Ангел кивнул, подтверждая. Вернул руку Кроули себе на талию и снова обнял его сам. — У меня почему-то сложилось впечатление, что не приди ты и не вылези вот они, — демон кивнул на любопытный зрачок, запрятавшийся в волосах Азирафеля, — меня бы утащили волоком. И боюсь, в этот раз святой водой не обошлось бы.

Азирафель в его объятиях напрягся. Потом расслабился. Легкий поцелуй коснулся уголка губ Кроули.

— Я бы на это посмотрел. А потом всем бы пришлось считаться с моим мнением на этот счет.

Кроули довольно замурлыкал, обвиваясь вокруг ангела уже совсем как змея.

— Грозный Ангел Господень.

***

В середине дня они решили открыть магазин ангела. Азирафель ждал новую поставку книг, Кроули посчитал, что разбегаться по разным концам Лондона как минимум глупо.

Со дня не состоявшего Армагеддона минуло полных две недели. Мир жил как прежде, не очень осознавая, что мог кончиться. Кроули это веселило, обрывки собственных воспоминаний приводили его в ужасающий восторг, Азирафель принимал как данность. После того, как угроза миновала, ангел выдохнул.

Он снова принялся лукаво и с удовольствием соблазнять демона — на ужины, прогулки, объятия и поцелуи. Кроули ничуть не возражал. С новой — никому не заметной, кроме них, — вехой истории, открылась новая страница и его жизни.

Любить ангела! И более того, быть любимым в ответ!

Спятить можно было, да вот только бессмертные сущности не ходят к психотерапевтам. Поэтому Кроули держался.

Рай и Ад молчали. Мертвый эфир, если честно, нервировал. Да, они устроили переполох с подменой, но в то, что их оставят в покое навсегда — верилось немного с трудом.

Кроули ставил на сотню лет молчания, Азирафель с сомнением на пару десятков.

Однажды, кажется это было в конце первой недели, перебравший вина Азирафель щелчками позажигал свечи, сдвинул мебель — Кроули успел стать страшно заинтригованным — и поднял свой ковер.

Белая печать на полу подействовала как самое отрезвляющее зрелище в мире. Ее засветившиеся контуры быстро привели их обоих в состояние легкой паники. Ковер упал на место, Азирафель закачался на месте. Но их никто не услышал. И не ответил на зов.

Молчала и магнитола в Бентли. Кроули всматривался в нее так пристально, еще немного и та могла бы посмотреть на него в ответ.

Но теперь, наконец, _все _зашевелились.


End file.
